


Von Händen und Armen, Leid und Lust

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel baut Frust ab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Händen und Armen, Leid und Lust

**Author's Note:**

> *Räusper*, *hüstel*.
> 
> Nun denn. Ähm, ja, was soll ich sagen. Durch diesen Beitrag hier wird die wunderschöne Geschichte der lieben CornChrunchie jetzt unverdienterweise nach unten geschoben. 
> 
> Wer eine schöne, romantische und vor allem eine Geschichte mit Handlung lesen will, sollte besser den Beitrag unter diesem hier lesen. Oder sonst einen anderen. 
> 
> Das hier nämlich ist eher das Kontrastprogramm. Expliziter, plotloser Schweinkram *ups*.  
> Musste aber mal sein... .  
> Ich bereue also nix.  
> Und vielleicht macht es ja noch ein paar anderen Leuten Spaß :-)
> 
> Ein besserer Titel fiel mir auch mal wieder nicht ein.... .

*

*

*

 

Thiel schloss seine Finger um die stählerne Härte und er seufzte im gleichen Augenblick auf, als seine Hand die wohlbekannte Form erspürte. Auch, wenn ihm das hier eigentlich widerstrebte, die Gewohnheit hatte schon längst für ihn entschieden.

Er hasste das, was er fast allabendlich und auch jetzt wieder tat, im Grunde wirklich, weil es ihn immer auch ein Stück weit quälte. Und trotzdem. Irgendwann hatte er damit angefangen und jetzt gab es kaum einen Abend, an dem er nicht...., naja, auf der anderen Seite tat es irgendwie auch ganz gut - Druck ablassen, Stress abbauen, das Hochgefühl am Ende.... . Man konnte ja wenigstens versuchen, dem Ganzen etwas Gutes abzugewinnen.

 

Bei den ersten Bewegungen fragte er sich zwar jedesmal noch, was er da eigentlich machte, aber schon kurze Zeit später war er dem immergleichen Rhythmus verfallen und er dachte gar nicht mehr nach und machte einfach weiter und weiter und immer weiter. Es gab dann kein Zurück mehr, einfach durchziehen war die Devise. Bis er fertig war. Erschöpft, aber irgendwie auch glücklich. Denn wenn er schon so einen Mist machte, dann wollte er wenigstens die Endorphine am Ende genießen, bevor ihn wieder andere Gedanken beherrschten. Trübere Gedanken. Boerne-Gedanken. Die überhaupt erst dazu geführt hatten, dass sich ständig so ein Frust in ihm anstaute, den er irgendwie wieder loswerden musste. Und da hatte er eben irgendwann mit dieser ..... Sache hier angefangen.

 

Seine Hand griff jetzt fest zu und sein Unterarm bewegte sich gleichmäßig auf und ab, nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam. Genau so, wie es sein sollte. Gut. Er dachte an Boerne, der ihm heute mal wieder besonders auf die Nerven gegangen war, und sein Griff wurde noch fester und er presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Boerne, den er dummerweise trotzdem mochte, mehr als mochte. Jetzt konnte Thiel ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, und er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und sich die ersten Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Boerne, der sich nicht... .

Jetzt hieß es aufpassen. Denn er befand sich wie so oft an dem Punkt, an dem er kurz davor war einzubrechen und das alles hier doch sein zu lassen - weil die Frustration über die unerwiderten Gefühle für den anderen in ihm hochzukochen begannen und sein Vorhaben zu einer nicht zu bewältigenden Aufgabe aufzubauschen drohte.

Aber es gelang ihm, diesen Punkt zu überwinden, die sich eben noch anbahnenden negativen Gedanken in positive Energie umzuwandeln, das Bild des anderen vor seinem inneren Auge als Treibstoff zu nutzen anstatt als Hemmschuh.

Jetzt lief es beinah wie von selbst. Jetzt hatte er diesen wunderbaren monotonen Takt gefunden - auf und ab und auf und ab - er würde das jetzt durchziehen. Den verführerischen Schub Glückshormone vor Augen. Er wusste, er würde es nicht bereuen.

 

~~~

 

Langsam schwand ihm die Kraft und sein Atem drückte sich nur noch stoßweise zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Jetzt galt es sich zu beherrschen, die Bewegungen nicht außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen und dadurch das Ganze womöglich unfreiwillig vorzeitig zu beenden. Thiel wusste inzwischen, wie frustriert er - bei aller Quälerei - war, wenn er sich nicht lange genug zusammenreißen konnte. Dann wäre die Aussicht auf den ersehnten Erfolg, den perfekten Abschluss, der ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bei der Stange hielt, dahin.

Er presste die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt. _Komm schon, noch ein wenig durchhalten, denk an die Endorphine_ , ermutigte er sich selbst und zwang sich weiterhin zu gleichmäßigen, fließenden Bewegungen. Auf und ab. Und noch einmal. Ja. Gut. Gleich durfte er sich erlösen.

 

Unter einem letzten gepressten Aufstöhnen führte er seine Hand noch einmal hoch und wieder runter. Ein letztes kraftvolles Kontrahieren sämtlicher Muskelfasern, bevor die absolute Entspannung eintrat und Kopf und Körper von einem Strom an Glücksgefühlen geflutet wurden. Er spürte, wie der Schweiß an seinem Körper herablief und er in raschen Atemzügen seine Sauerstoffschuld deckte. Sein Arm zitterte leicht ob der eben unternommenen Anstrengungen und er wischte sich fahrig die feuchte Hand an seinem T-Shirt ab.

 

 

Dann nahm er die Hantel in die andere Hand - noch einmal einen Satz Biceps Curls, dann hätte er es für heute geschafft und könnte sich zufrieden zurücklehnen. Und überlegen, ob es nicht langsam an der Zeit war, etwas zu wagen und seine mittlerweile durchtrainierten Arme dazu zu nutzen, einen ganz bestimmten Menschen in selbige zu schließen.

 

*

*

*

 

 


End file.
